


Making Memories

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair invite an old friend to share a night with them.<br/>This story is a sequel to Memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Memories, for those who told me I was cruel and facist and an awful human being for leaving it where I did. And yes, another angst-free Rafe tale. Two in a row. I'm proud of myself.

## Making Memories

by Lucy Hale

Author's webpage: <http://home.att.net/~lojojan>

* * *

"I can't believe this. I can't believe I agreed to this. I can't believe he agreed to this. I can't believe we're going to do this." 

Blair couldn't help a slight laugh as he glanced over at his lover, clutching the steering wheel of the truck, his eyes staring out at the red light, unfocused, mumbling. "Jim. Relax. Jeez, you're one vanilla guy." 

Jim's eyes whipped over, surprised. "I'm what?" 

"Vanilla, man. One little planned sexual tryst with more than one person at a time and you're freaking out." 

Jim blinked, swallowed. "Blair. Tell me you do this kind of thing all the time." 

"No, of course not. Actually, it'll be a first for me. But what's the problem?" 

"The problem is--" A honk grabbed Jim's attention, and he got the truck moving again. "The problem is, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing." 

"Relax. We're going to dinner, that's what we're doing. Same as always, just another person there to keep the conversation going." 

"Yeah? And after that?" 

"Whatever we decide. Hey, Brian was pretty clear about leaving this open until you were more certain." Blair grinned at that. Brian Rafe had been more than willing to do whatever it took to get himself closer to the two of them. It was actually flattering. The man was gorgeous, and according to Jim, he was pretty much perfect in every other way. It was nice that a man like that was so eager to get into their bed. 

Flattering. And exciting as hell. And Blair could only hope that Rafe was able to relax Jim enough to get him to agree to this. 

They didn't talk much during the rest of the ride. Jim finally pulled up into the parking lot of the Thai restaurant. 

He climbed out of the driver's seat, and his eyes caught on the silver BMW. Same car Rafe had been driving a couple of years ago, still in great condition. God knew how he did it. Jim had wrecked about five trucks so far in the course of this job. 

He swallowed a rising nervousness. Dinner. Just dinner. Brian had said he would expect nothing more, and Brian was unfailingly honest about things like that. There was nothing to worry about. 

They went in together, and Brian Rafe stood immediately when he saw them. "Hi, guys!" He waved, shouting across the room. 

Blair laughed and they waved away the hostess, joining Rafe at the table. "Brian. How was your second day in Major Crimes?" he asked conversationally as he and Jim sat. 

Brian shook his head with a grin. "A little boring, actually. Not what I was expecting when I enlisted." 

Jim scoffed. "Give it a week. You won't be bored soon, I promise." 

Brian faced him directly. "So. You been doing okay? We kinda lost touch. I noticed your face in the paper a few times." 

"Huh. I've been good, yeah. You must have too. You're pretty young to be one of the elite." 

Rafe laughed. "Yeah, well. I've got some mileage on me by now. I worked Homicide the last couple of months, right from patrol. I guess they decided I was worth a try in Major Crimes." He turned to Blair, including him easily. "And you? You're sure as hell not a cop. H says you're a student?" 

Blair nodded. "Anthropology, over at Rainier. I teach a few classes, too." 

"Really?" Brian's eyes lit up. "I've been taking a few psychology classes over there. All my teachers look like Mister Rogers after too many six-packs. All the cute ones are in Anthropology?" 

Blair chuckled. "I don't know about that." 

"So how'd you and Jim end up together?" 

"Uh." They exchanged glances. Which story were they using at that point? "Closed society dissertation," Blair reminded himself and answered Rafe at the same time. 

"Oh. Yeah. I see you managed to open his society right up, didn't you?" 

Jim flushed. 

Blair laughed out loud. He had seen Jim turned more colors of red the last two days than he had in the last year. 

"How long you two been at it?" Brian asked, sipping his water. 

"Uh...about three months?" Blair glanced at Jim. 

"Three months and a week, thank you very much." Jim dropped the menu he'd picked up while fidgeting. "How about you, Bri?" His voice lowered in volume. "You're not seeing anyone?" 

"Nope." Rafe made a face. "I'm a little too intense for other men, so I've been told. I'm good in small bursts, but then I start wearing them out. I guess it's good we broke it off when we did." He shrugged easily. 

Jim's smile faded slightly, genuinely sympathetic. Rafe had been so eager to meet that one special person. Jim had laughed at him back then, joking that he was too young to be looking for a husband, but Rafe had been serious. So serious he ended things with Jim. It was too bad he hadn't found anyone yet. "I'm sorry to hear that." 

"Yeah, well. What can you do?" Brian glanced up as the waiter approached. 

They ordered, and filled the table with small talk and light conversation as the food arrived and they ate. 

Blair watched Jim and Rafe talking together, keeping quieter than he usually would. It was interesting, watching Jim relating to this other man, the only other man he'd ever slept with. 

As Jim relaxed, he quickly started teasing Rafe right back as the younger man kept up his joking and easy-going patter. They spoke to each other very honestly, Blair noticed. Not only did Jim tell him about he and Blair's discovering each other, he gave a few details. Nothing too personal, but more than he had told Naomi, or Simon, the only two other people who really knew about them. 

Blair had a feeling that honesty was big between the two of them. He suspected it was Jim's situation when they had first met, his need for secrecy and trust in his lover, that had bred the trust between them. 

Jim didn't tell Rafe anything about being a Sentinel, but Blair wondered. It wasn't just Jim's secret to tell. If it was, Blair couldn't have said for sure whether Jim would have still been quiet about it. 

As the meal wound down, he couldn't help but wonder what Jim was thinking about what they would do when they left the restaurant. It was all Jim's call, they had decided that. Rafe and Blair had no problem with the idea of all going home together and having a fun night, but Jim was still uncertain, so what he said went. No hard feelings. 

Rafe was the first to bring it up since sitting down to eat. "All right, so what's the plan? Jim, you feeling a little less uptight about this yet?" 

Jim dropped his eyes, thoughtful. He glanced over at Blair, who kept his expression neutral. "I...look, I know it's...I'm just..." 

"Nervous. Yeah. We get it." Brian smiled at Jim easily. "You don't exactly have my kind of experience. I know that. No big deal if you're too uncertain about it. I told you that. And you know I wouldn't lie to you." 

"Yeah." Jim met his eyes, and smiled sincerely. "I know you wouldn't." 

"Well, let's get out of here, anyway." Brian tossed a credit card down on the table, and a waiter appeared out of nowhere and whisked it up before Jim or Blair could protest. "Tell you what, Jim. We can call it a night, and maybe hang out again sometime. You don't have to make any decisions tonight." 

Jim met his gaze, searching his expression. He laughed suddenly, shaking his head slightly. "You always do that to me." 

"Do what?" Rafe smiled innocently. 

"You always manage to make me want you by telling me I don't have to want you." Jim's eyes moved to Blair suddenly, and his grin faded. 

Blair spoke quickly. "Hey, don't start forcing yourself to feel guilty. You forget I want this too?" 

Jim's voice lowered. "I...look, Chief, I'm just not used to telling someone I want them in front of my...my boyfriend. I keep thinking you should be..." 

"What? Mad? Jealous?" Blair smiled easily. "If it was anyone else, and any other situation, I would be. But we've talked about this. You really think you would have said that if you didn't know you had my approval?" 

Jim shook his head slowly. "But...shit. I just feel like I shouldn't even be thinking it." 

Blair laughed at that. "C'mon, Jim. You can find other men attractive. I'm sure you didn't stop looking at women when you were married. But you didn't act on it, and you wouldn't act on this without me. I know you. I know you love me, Jim. I'm sure of that." 

Jim smiled his amazement. "You keep that up, you just might convince me." 

Rafe cleared his voice suddenly, reminding the other two of his presence. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're settled. We can get out of here." He was tucking his card back into his wallet. 

"Oh. Yeah." Blair hadn't missed the wistful look in Brian's eyes as he watched them. Jim was right. Brian wanted what they had. A real relationship. He didn't know the new detective that well, not yet, but he felt the same regret that Brian hadn't found it. He seemed to be a hell of a guy. "Shall we?" 

They stood, and, as a group, headed for the door. 

Rafe walked them to the truck, silent, giving Jim a chance to work through his feelings. He didn't say anything until they were standing by the old truck. "Well, I can go home, or I can follow you guys." He kept his voice easily casual. 

Jim looked between him and Blair, his expression thoughtful. He just couldn't make the call one way or another. The entire situation was too strange. He couldn't get a grip on what he wanted, and he still wasn't convinced that he should be able to feel desire for Brian with his lover standing right there. 

Rafe spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence. "I know what Confused Jim looks like. How about I try something, see if it helps one way or another?" 

Jim's brow furrowed, but he shrugged. "Okay. What are you going to--" He choked off. 

Rafe had turned to Blair, and, without warning, grabbed the smaller man, hauling him in and locking their mouths together. 

Jim's mouth dropped open, frozen. 

Blair was surprised, but a moment later he melted into the hot kiss, his hands going around the handsome younger detective without thinking. 

Rafe changed his angle, pressing Blair closer to him. They kept the kiss relatively chaste, their mouths staying closed, and Brian's hands came up, running through Blair's long curls. A few seconds later he pulled back, swallowing in air, flashing his smile. "Sorry about that." 

Blair was flushed with surprise. "I'm not." 

They laughed quietly, and both pairs of eyes turned to Jim at the same instant. 

Jim had to force his mouth shut. It took him a minute to fight down the raging flood of desire that was pulsing through him. "Get in." 

Brian's smile went crooked. "You--" 

"I can bring you back to get your car in the morning. Get in. Now." 

Matching smiled lit the two younger men's faces, and they got into the truck without another word. 

* * *

Brian grinned when he saw the inside of the loft. "I can see you've been living here for a while," he said to Blair, easily seeing the differences the younger man's presence had made in the formerly stark loft. 

Blair hung up his and Brian's jackets. "Yeah. About a year now." 

Rafe glanced back, surprised. "Even before you two were..." 

"Uh huh. I used to have the downstairs room." 

Jim hovered by the door, his eyes going between the two men. "Uh. Anyone want a beer? Or something?" 

"No, I'm good." Brian turned to them. 

"Good. Upstairs." Jim grabbed Blair as he passed, leading his lover with him. "Brian. Bedroom. Come on." He marched up quickly. 

Brian laughed as he followed. "I see you're feeling a little more certain about this." 

Jim made it to the room, but didn't release Blair. He pulled the smaller man close to him, seizing his mouth in a forceful, deep, tongue-probing kiss, as if to reassure himself that this would be the same, no matter what was different about tonight. 

His hands moved to Blair's shirt quickly, and he made it to the second button before a hand appeared in his way, and another pushed him away from Blair. 

He drew back, breathing hard, his eyes darkened with desire. He blinked at Brian, uncomprehending. 

Brian smiled back easily. "I don't think you should get to do the work tonight, Jim." He glanced over at Blair. 

The Observer grinned, seeing where the other man was going. "Sounds good to me." 

They both turned to Jim again. Blair moved, going around behind Jim. He pushed the taller man forward. "Sit down, lover." 

Jim moved fast, perching on the edge of the bed, looking from his former lover to his present lover with glazing eyes. 

Blair climbed onto the bed, moving again behind Jim. 

Brian crouched down in front of the detective, his hands moving to the buttons of Jim's dress shirt. "You ready for this, Jim? Really?" His fingers moved nimbly over the buttons, his eyes locked onto Jim's. 

Jim nodded, swallowing under the sudden force of liquid warmth running through him. 

Blair moved close to Jim, his hands running down the clothed back. He pressed a light kiss to the back of Jim's neck. "Love you," he whispered into his ear. 

Jim leaned back, trying to get closer. "Love you too, babe." 

Brian's eyes flashed with sudden wistful longing, but he blinked it away before Jim's eyes moved back to him. He reached out, brushing the fabric of the open shirt off broad shoulders. 

Blair finished peeling the shirt off, tossing it off the bed and out of their minds. 

Rafe took in his old lover's chest appreciatively. "You haven't changed a bit." He reached out almost tentatively and ran his hands over the smooth skin, brushing over hardening nipples. 

Jim breathed in sharply, and he smiled when Brian's eyes pierced into his, concerned. "I've thought about you," he said simply, making it clear to the younger man that he wasn't anywhere near having second thoughts. 

Rafe melted into another smile, and his eyes went back to Blair. 

Blue eyes gleamed at him before Blair bent to fasten his mouth to the crook of Jim's neck, licking and nipping lightly. 

Rafe kept his hands moving, brushing his fingers in circles around those dusky nipples. He lowered his head, taking a nub into his mouth and running his tongue over the flesh. 

Jim groaned, his hand coming up and running through the short, dark hair. His head tilted to give Blair better access, and his eyes shut in flushed contentment. 

Blair brought his hands around Jim's waist, running down into the waistband of his slacks. "What do you want, lover?" His voice was a whisper of promise. 

Jim shivered slightly. "God, anything." 

Blair moved from behind him, meeting Rafe's eyes before pushing Jim gently back further onto the bed, and flat on his back. He moved his hands to the button at the top of his slacks, and Rafe moved up the bed, his hands returning to teasing the sensitive nipples as he dove in for a kiss. 

Jim arched up to meet him, and for the first time in two years he tasted Brian Rafe's mouth. A flash of memories and lust swept over him, magnified to almost unbearable amounts by the feel of Blair's hands sliding his slacks down his legs and off of him, then reappearing on his boxers. 

Rafe opened his mouth and let Jim explore and plunder to his heart's content. He let his mind drift away to those fun couple of months they had had, and for a moment, just a moment, he wished Blair Sandburg didn't exist. 

That passed, and he forced himself to get lost in the moment before he let himself regret his own thinking. 

Jim lied back, enjoying the flurry of sensations, until a sudden wet, burning suction appeared on his uncovered erection, and he almost bucked Rafe off of him. 

Brian pulled up long enough to take in what Blair was doing, and he grinned, going to work to help him out. His mouth moved down Jim's throat and to his chest, and his hand appeared on one nipple, pinching and twisting a little harder as his mouth sucked the other with some enthusiasm. 

Blair shut his eyes, letting himself get lost in the familiar, musky taste of his lover. He swirled his tongue in stroking, firm motions around the thick shaft, and his hand down to caress swollen, heavy testicles. 

Jim groaned loudly, his head limp against the mattress as the heat from Blair's mouth on his cock, and Brian's mouth on his chest, drove him to the edge sooner than he would have imagined possible. 

Blair moved his hand down even further, probing a finger against the small opening into Jim's body as he increased his suction even more. 

Jim couldn't even voice a protest, and couldn't sound a warning before he erupted. 

Blair welcomed the explosion, swallowing greedily at the salty fluid, catching almost every drop before it could escape. 

Jim sagged, limp against the bed. "You son of a bitch," he whispered without heat. 

Blair sat up, smiling happily. "Don't worry, Jim. Lots of hours in the night. I'm sure you'll have time to recover." 

Jim groaned. "I think I got in over my head here." 

"Maybe." Blair's eyes moved to Brian, whose gaze was locked on Jim's happily sated face. He cleared his throat, dragging the detective's attention to him. "Meantime, I think the two of us are wearing entirely too much clothing." 

Brian met his eyes, and his already throbbing erection grew into steel at the flash of lust in those blue eyes. 

He moved to the edge of the bed, down to Blair's level. His hands moved, finishing the job Jim had started on Blair's shirt, unbuttoning the fabric and sliding the cloth off his shoulders. He took in the surprisingly well-formed chest with its light matting of dark hair with a grin. "Nice." 

Blair flushed, seeing the sincerity in Brian's eyes. He moved fast, untucking the shirt from Rafe's slacks with a yank. The detective didn't protest, even though the shirt felt like it was probably expensive as hell. Blair forced it over his head and through his arms, and threw it away carelessly. He reached for Brian's slacks, but Rafe stood with a grin. "I'd rather keep the pants in one piece, Blair." 

Blair chuckled, and took the opportunity to strip himself of his own pants and boxers. When he looked up, Rafe was standing in front of him, naked. He sucked in a breath: Jim hadn't been kidding. This guy was...jeez, he was frigging perfect. He was smooth-chested and perfectly proportioned, like a damned Ken doll. 

Blair's eyes wandered south, and they grew round as he took in where Brian's resemblance to Ken ended. Damn, that was one hell of an erection bobbing near his stomach. 

Brian was studying him in turn, and when Blair met those hazel eyes again, he was surprised, and pleased, and aroused, at the sheer desire that had swept over Brian's face. 

A moment later, he was up and in the young detective's arms. Their mouths came together in a rush of passion, tongues slickly dueling together. Blair's hands wandered everywhere -- down Rafe's back, up his chest, through his hair -- and he moved his hips sensually, grinding his rock-hard erection against Brian's. 

Brian let out a throaty noise that was almost a growl, and his hands went straight to Blair's cheeks, cupping the rounded flesh and forcing him even closer. He rocked against the slightly smaller body of the observer, then pulled away suddenly, fighting for air, moving his mouth to Blair's throat, sucking a small circle of skin red. 

Blair moaned, his head tilting back. His eyes opened, and he could see Jim lying still, his eyes wide open and locked on the two of them, his breathing growing rapid. 

The knowledge that Jim was watching flowed over Blair, making the heat of his world ten times more powerful. 

Rafe dropped suddenly in front of him, his face going level with Blair's thick, leaking erection. He moved slowly, his tongue sliding down the underside of the velvet steel of Blair's cock. He released his breath slowly, the warm air tickling over the moisture he trailed down the pulsing flesh. 

Blair made a sudden, uncontrollable noise, his hands going to Rafe's hair, running through the soft strands without forcing or guiding him. 

Brian moved lower, his mouth moving to those heavy sacs hanging below his erection, and he coated the sensitive skin with firm strokes of his tongue. 

The strange sensations flowed over Blair, making his knees weak and his breathing even harder. 

Brian could feel the reaction as Blair's cock twitched against his cheek. He moved up, taking the head of that thick shaft into his mouth. The taste of Blair exploded on his tongue, the precum filling his mouth with a salty, bitter taste. Instantly, he wanted more. He took Blair into his mouth in one quick swoop, relaxing his throat and taking him completely, experience on his side as he worked his tongue and lips and throat muscles on the hot, pulsing flesh. 

Blair's moans had grown into helpless cries, and his hips rocked gently in uncontrollable motions as he lost control of all sense of time and place, surrendering to the expert ministrations of that talented mouth. 

Rafe didn't tease. He got a little revenge for Jim's fast eruption, working his not inconsiderable talents and bring Blair to his own explosive climax within moments. 

Blair was shuddering as Rafe cleaned him off then let the softened flesh drop from his lips. His knees gave out, and he fell down on the bed, gasping for air and fighting for a return to reality. 

He dropped onto his back, and glanced over to find himself an inch away from Jim. 

The lovers smiled at each other in happy contentment. Blair leaned forward the extra couple of inches and they shared a warm kiss. 

"Love you, Blair." Jim spoke fast and captured his mouth again. 

"Mmm," Blair hummed against his mouth. "I never want to move again." 

Jim laughed softly. "Jesus, that was...incredible. Just looking at you two..." 

The reminder of the third man in their midst made both of them look up. 

Brian was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes on the ground. He looked, for once, a little nervous, uncertain about his place there. He kept his eyes turned, giving the two a small amount of privacy. 

Jim glanced over at Blair, and they shared matching grins. "Bri?" 

Hazel eyes swung to them. 

Jim held out a hand, inviting. "Wanna join us over here?" 

Brian smiled, but it was without his customary heart-stopping, dimpled enthusiasm. "You two...you've really got a great thing together. Anyone could see you belonged together." His voice was tinged with sincere admiration. 

Blair laughed quietly. "Don't get shy on us, Brian. Get over here." 

Rafe accepted the invitation with a grin, and as he stood to move around the bed, the resting partners easily saw the unsatisfied arousal making that impressive cock bob as he moved. 

"Bri, you were holding out on us." Jim sat up, making room for the third man to spread out. He moved fast, climbing over Rafe and grinning at Blair. They had him surrounded now. 

Blair moved close to his newest lover. "What do you want, Brian?" 

Rafe's eyes darkened, and shifted to Jim. He licked dry lips and swallowed. "Jim. Fuck me." 

Jim's reaction was easily seen as his stirring cock jumped into full life. He groaned and leaned over, capturing Brian's mouth in a kiss. 

Blair moved fast, reaching to their end table and opening a drawer, grabbing the lube they kept in easy reach. He frowned suddenly. Condoms. They didn't have any. Hadn't since the first week. He looked up, meeting Jim's eyes. 

Jim just shook his head with a smile, reaching for the tube Blair held. He could still remember that first night with Rafe, so long ago. When the two had been without condoms, and both made solemn oaths they were clean. From then on, they wouldn't even discuss the use of them. 

Rafe would still trust Jim to decide whether it was necessary or not, and Jim knew both he and Blair were clean. 

Blair was surprised at the amount of trust the two men still had in each other, even after so long. Surprised and impressed. Despite what little he actually knew of Brian, the young detective must have been something special to win that level of trust from Jim Ellison. 

Jim bent to capture Rafe's mouth again, and the sight of his lover's tongue stroking against the other man's hypnotized Blair. He felt himself already starting to stir to life, even so soon after his forceful eruption minutes before. He couldn't resist reaching for his waking erection, stroking slowly and lazily as Brian rolled onto his side. 

Blair's eyes moved to the large cock leaking onto the sheets, and his mouth went dry. "Brian..." 

Rafe looked up at him, at his lustful eyes and the hand slowly working him back into fullness. He almost shivered as, behind him, Jim inserted the first lube-coated finger. "Oh, God. Blair..." 

That was all it took for Blair to need to get involved. He reached a hand out to Jim. 

Jim looked up, surprised. He'd been so lost in his task he hadn't noticed anything else. He looked at Blair's fingers, then at his lover's face, and with a low moan he handed the lube over. 

Blair took it and squirted some out onto his fingers. He got up on his knees, spreading his legs, and slid a finger inside of himself, a throbbing need to have that cock in him driving his movements. 

Jim added another finger to his old lover's body, stretching and preparing him. Brian moved under the ministrations, rocking against those probing fingers. Both pairs of eyes were locked onto Blair, though, glued to the lustful younger man moaning against his own fingers as he stretched himself quickly. 

"Holy Christ," Brian sounded almost reverent as Blair shuddered, moving against his hand. After a minute, the younger man pulled his fingers away and added some more lube to his hand. 

Brian rocked against duel stimulation as Blair coated his throbbing erection at the same moment Jim added yet another finger. He trembled, helpless under the assault. 

Blair rolled onto his stomach, grabbing a pillow and positioning it under his hips. "Brian..." 

Jim's fingers slid from Rafe's body, and the younger detective didn't have to be asked twice. He moved over Blair, positioning himself against the observer's body. He rocked his hips gently, sliding the head of his erection into the squeezing tightness of Blair's body. 

Blair groaned and arched his hips, trying to swallow more of his cock. Brian surrendered to both of their desires, sliding further in with his next thrust. One more movement, and he was buried in the body beneath him. 

Blair rocked under the feel of that impressive cock filling him into completeness. It wasn't Jim, and his body was aware of that fact. But it was hot, and his control was threatening to snap already. 

Jim sat for a moment, idly stroking his lube-covered cock in time to the short thrusts Rafe allowed himself until Blair was comfortable with him inside of him. He could feel his body tightening, and moved fast. 

Rafe paused his movements, feeling Jim move. He spread his legs wide, holding himself over Blair with his hands on either side of the younger man's body. 

Jim moved between his legs, reaching out to spread Brian's cheeks, exposing the entrance into his body. 

Brian shuddered beneath him, moving slowly inside of Blair, keeping his rhythm steady as Blair groaned beneath him. 

Jim anticipated his moved, and as Rafe slid almost out of Blair before driving back home, Jim entered his former lover in one swift thrust. That slick heat, the incredible tightness enveloped him, and he shut his eyes, frozen for a moment, struggling for control. "Jesus..." He moved slowly, sliding from that tight channel, and back in completely. 

Rafe's breath hitched, and he murmured something unintelligible as he rocked against Jim, sliding almost out of Blair at the same time. He drove back into the younger man, getting lost in that gripping body, and sliding out to feel Jim's erection filling him completely. 

For a moment it was awkward, but the three men found a slow rhythm and settled into it, filling the silent room with the slapping sounds of their bodies hitting each other, and the uncontrollable grunts and cries from three mouths. 

Brian shut his eyes, rapidly losing control faster than his two new lovers. A forward movement and he was gripped by Blair's body. Moving backwards, Jim's cock filled him, rubbing against his prostate and sending burning flashes of unbelievable pleasure through him. His movements became more erratic as he struggled with faster and faster movements, driving into Blair, being pierced by Jim. 

Beneath him, Blair was moaning with abandon, his own erection being driven into the pillow under him, rubbing against the soft cushion as the force of the thrusts behind him rocked him hard. His hands were fists, gripping the sheets beneath him. "God, Jim." 

Jim heard the whisper and his eyes shut, his second climax of the night suddenly threatening to spill over him. 

Rafe let out a hitched cry, and couldn't hold back. He erupted into Blair's body, trembling all over with the force of his powerful, all-consuming orgasm. 

Beneath him, Blair shuddered and toppled over the edge, soaking the pillow beneath him with his own explosion, and above him, the feel of Rafe's body rocking and his muscles clenching in orgasm drove Jim out of control, and cued his own eruption. 

For a long moment, there was just the shuddering breaths and faint whimpers filling the room. Jim, reluctant, slid from the body beneath him, rolling over to drop down on the bed. 

Rafe stirred, moving out of Blair slowly and carefully, and collapsing on his other side. 

Blair didn't move, practically unconscious as the effects of his eruption shut his body down. 

Jim moved closer to his lover, even in his half-conscious state. Blair moved slightly, scooting to rest his head on Jim's chest, and the two lovers held each other as they both lost the battle for consciousness. 

Beside them, Brian couldn't help staring down at the two entangled lovers, and a faint smile lit his face. He hadn't missed Blair saying Jim's name right before his orgasm. 

This whole thing had been just what he needed. One unbelievable night with two incredible men. But those two were way too into each other to be completely comfortable with a third partner. Sad, but the facts of life. 

Looked like he'd have to keep looking. 

He heaved a sigh and sat up, forcing his body to move. 

* * *

When Blair's body dropped into consciousness, he tightened his grip around Jim even before his eyes opened. His face lit in a drowsy smile as he felt the aches and soreness in his body. Welcome feelings, serving as a reminder of the night before. 

Jim stirred shortly after he did, and his eyes slid open 

The two lovers smiled at each other in brief, content peace. Soon enough they'd have to get up and go to the station, face the outside world. They'd have to start playing their roles as pals and partners, and nothing else. For now, though, in the comfort of their warm bed, they could look at each other however they wanted, and leave the outside world outside. 

Jim held Blair tighter, his entire body relaxed and glowing. "Morning, Chief." 

"Morning." Blair grinned suddenly. "You don't look like you're having any regrets." 

The reminder of last night and their companion came as almost a surprise to both men, and Jim lifted at the same time Blair's head turned. 

The bed on Blair's other side was empty. 

Blair and Jim sat up slowly. "Brian?" Blair pitched his voice loudly. 

Jim just listened for a second, then shook his head. "He's not here." 

"Huh." Blair's eyes moved to the end table, and he reached over, grabbing a sheet of paper that had been left there. "He left a note. 'Took a cab. Sorry to book, but some of us have to be at work this morning. Thanks for letting me into your lives for a night. Saying it was nice would be an understatement. You two are unbelievable together. See you at the station.'" Blair glanced at Jim. "That's it." 

"Huh." Jim stretched lazily, turning a gleaming smile to Blair. "Wonder if he'll be up for a rematch anytime soon." 

Blair laughed. "I guess you did have fun. Something tells me this was a one-shot deal, though." 

Jim nodded, leaning back against the headboard. "Yeah. I guess he's still on the look-out for something permanent." 

Blair studied his lover for a moment, before scooting up and resting against his chest. "I'm glad I found you, Jim." 

Jim grinned down at him, his hand appearing and tangling through a ruffled mass of curls. "Me, too, Chief." 

Blair's eyes gleamed suddenly. "Brian still planning to ask Simon out?" 

Jim shrugged. "If he wasn't listening when I told him Simon's probably terminally straight, maybe." He glanced down and caught the look in his lover's eyes, and suspicion lit his features. "Why do you ask?" 

"Oh, no reason. But you know what they say -- the more, the merrier." 

Jim sat up, dislodging Blair from his comfortable resting place. "You want to fuck Simon now?" 

Blair laughed. "I was just kidding, Ellison. Relax." 

Jim shook his head in disbelief. "I could barely handle the idea of three, now he wants four? Christ." He directed his words back to Blair. "Simon is one of my oldest friends, I'll have you know. Aside from that, he happens to be our boss. And straight. And if anything more 'vanilla' than I am. So just stop your thinking right there." 

Blair's eyebrows shot up. "Jim. I said I was kidding. Which one of us are you trying to convince here?" 

Jim opened his mouth to protest, then shut it. He shrugged finally. "So maybe it's an interesting idea." 

Blair's mouth gaped in disbelief. "Jim Ellison, I've corrupted you." 

Jim chuckled as he stood, stretching again languorously. "I should talk to Brian. Maybe if Simon isn't interested, he's got another guy in his sights." 

"Jim!" 

Jim's laugh carried as he started down the stairs. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
